Coltsnid
Coltsnid is a midfag who is the co-founder and supreme leader of the Vortex Coalition, and has been so for the entirety of VoCo's existence. He is also the owner of the Spawn Infrastructure Group, which oversees the building of 2b2t spawn highways. Coltsnid is a moderator for HermeticLock's 2b2t.online project, as well as an admin on this wiki. Career Coltsnid joined on August 17th, 2014 from a Reddit thread. During his first few months, he would simply explore and die in and near spawn, until December of 2014 when AmericanOreo , an IRL friend of Colt's for 7 years, first joined. The two decided to walk through the nether to 100,000 blocks out from spawn (overworld) and founded a small base which they would work on once in awhile. Eventually, the two founded the Vortex Coalition in late May of 2015 and transitioned their forementioned base into the first VoCo HQ, and invited some friends to the base. Eventually Coltsnid created the spambot DeadlyMause. Colt and Oreo then designed several dozen messages for it, in order to establish VoCo's presence on the server, and gain new members. This is when several oldfags and other midfags at the time began to get annoyed by the slowly rising group, and claimed the group as a small and retarded newfag group, that would never be able to achieve Valkyria's great wonder and die in a month. However, as the group's presence increased, and they gained attention (from constant spam) and power, these haters began to decrease, and several of them began not to care about VoCo one way or another, some eventually accepting them as an actual group. When Colt is on 2b2t he is building bases and recruiting people to join the VoCo ranks. During the early parts of 2016, Colt and Oreo were not too active and VoCo was not as present on the server. The two returned, however, right before the Rusher influx began. Colt and Oreo established the VoCo discord in mid-2016, in which all members could join. They faced their first "competition" with the 4th Reich, a group that formed on discord and were supposed to be VoCo's opposite. The two had a "war", however this whole thing was actually a meme created by the groups to bring attention to themselves, which worked very well. During the Rusher Period, VoCo remained relatively neutral, and sustained the highest peak of their power as the group gained several members due to the flood of Rushers. The Vortex Coalition remained very active until January of 2017, when Phase II came to a close. There was a lot of controversy near the end of Phase II due to a very high level of complex memes being produced by several parties. Coltsnid "disbanded" the group and deleted their original discord server which brought a lot of attention to those involved. He then started a new discord server with the name "VoCo II" and then "sold" it to HermeticLock as a meme. After the deletion of the first VoCo discord server, the new "VoCo II" discord gained far more members than the original one had, over 200. In June of 2017, VoCo awoke from dormancy and began Phase III, this was the latest The Vortex Coalition had ever began a phase, with the first two beginning in May of both 2015 and 2016. With 2b2t falling into decline, activity in The Vortex Coalition will likely never reach the levels it had during the Rusher Era, but the current Vortex Coalition discord (the aforementioned "VoCo II" discord) has a current population of 145 members, after purging inactive accounts. Coltsnid continues to guide The Vortex Coalition into the direction of success, building infrastructure to recruit and base an influx of new members, in anticipation for the server population spike from the AntVenom video. Today (mid-2018), The Vortex Coalition discord server has over 550 members, with over 150 of them being registered members of VoCo. Inactive members of the discord are removed regularly. Category:Players Category:Mid Fag Category:People Category:VoCo